1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to conveying devices, and more particularly, to a conveying device for conveying workpieces or products on a multi-workstation assembly line.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveying devices convey workpieces or products on a multi-workstation assembly line, during a manufacturing or an assembling process. However, such conveying device has a complicated structure, and takes up a large space during usage with complicated structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.